Kyle XY Season 2 Alternate timeline
by 1sttimelord
Summary: I'm not very good at summary's so I will make this short. This is an alternate timeline story for Kyle XY starting with the beginning of season two. This will be a Kessi story with new characters and different situations with similar events.


**Kyle XY season 2 alternate timeline **

**Chapter 1 Baylin**

Kyle walked in to Adam's office to see a stranger sitting at Adam's desk. The stranger looked up from the laptop and said "Hello Kyle it is nice to meet you my name is Slade Baylin." Slade waited for Kyle response when nothing happened he laughed while saying "I am your brother Kyle." Kyle was confused Baylin had told him he was the only survivor "are you like me." "Yes and no." said Slade. "Would you mine walking with me we have a lot to discuss Kyle." "Sure where are we going." "No where we are just walking." Slade and Kyle walked out the front door.

Three months later Adam was standing on the upstairs balcony watching Kyle and Slade training. He was shocked how quickly they had bonded they were now inseparable. Adam was angry with Zzyzx for what they did to Slade and Kyle. Tom had told Adam all he knew about Slade six months ago when he brought him to me. Slade was the leader of the Latnok defense group known as Kard (Hungarian for Sword). Slade had said there were people in Latnok that were against Adam and wanted him dead. Didn't really believe it in till he saw the scars all over his body they had tortured him to make deal with pain. They whoever they are wanted a super soldier and I gave them one.

Adam was so lost in his thoughts that he did not hear Tom Foss approach him. "Adam we need to talk about the security risk with Kyle video chatting with the Tragers." "Tom it makes him happy and he deserves to be happy." "Besides we do not what Slade angry at us because Kyle is unhappy" Adam said laughing. "He is a bit over protective of Kyle isn't he; Adam I'm worried about Slade he barely sleeps and when he does he tosses and turns whilst screaming." Adam could not help but worry about his two sons even if he only knew them for a short period of time.

Kyle and Slade were playing basketball and discussing Kyle's family. "So Kyle do you miss the Tragers I see you talk to them once a night." "Tell me about your friend Declan McDough." "Why do you want to know Slade?" "I think he is a good candidate for Megóv (protector in Hungarian)."

Slade enjoyed speaking to Kyle learning about his family and how his life has been prior to now. I enjoy seeing him happy and enjoying life he wants nothing more than to keep him safe from those in Latnok that would want to harm him. "Slade do you think Foss would let Declan join us." "We would need to train him first but Tom has told me how much he admires the kid and his loyalty to you." "Why don't you call him on a secured line and tell him to meet me at Foss' old apartment you know the one the two of you broke in to a few months ago." "What about Foss." "Let me deal with Foss." "Do what I ask please little brother."

"Are you insane Slade you told Kyle to call Declan and now you want to bring him here to train him?" "My sanity not withstanding; yeah that is all of it in a nutshell." "You are insane." "Adam agrees with me on this Tom; besides you said you saw something in the boy." "Yeah but he is still just a kid." "So was I when I started out and so were you the only difference is he actually is loyal to Kyle without truly knowing who he is." "Tom, Slade enough fighting; Slade is right this is going to happen." "Fine but you better be sure he is ready for this; I will take him on." "It was a pleasure speaking to you as always Tom-Tom." "I think he is finally starting to like me Adam." "With the way you bug him." He enjoys it; so how goes the training with Kyle." "It is going well especially with you helping him along; tell me something Slade when did you learn how to move solid objects." "It was when I hid out in the Himalayans." "Slade!" Kyle was running out excitedly towards Adam and Slade. "Declan has agreed to meet you at the apartment I told him you are my brother." "That is all you said right." "Of course Tom taught me better than that."

Kyle woke up screaming 781228. Tom and Adam came running into his room to see what was going on. Tom with his military training got there fast followed by Adam Tom was asking "why are you shouting Kyle." Where is she" Adam and Tom were looking at Kyle confused Adam asked "who are you speaking about Kyle." "781228 XX she is hurting please help me find her I need her." "Don't worry son we will find her."

Declan was sitting in Foss' old apartment waiting for Slade to arrive. He felt bad about lying to Lori about where he was going. He told her he was going on a golfing trip with his dad. He heard the door open and a voice that said "Hello Declan I'm Slade Baylin Kyle's brother." "I thought his name was Noah." "Everything will be explained when we get to Kyle." "Then what are we waiting for." "You need to wear this blind fold for security reasons until we are sure you could be trusted; no offence meant by the way." "If it's for Kyle then I will." Slade couldn't help but to smile at the loyalty of this kid.

Lori was walking with Hillary when she noticed Declan getting into a car with somebody who resembled Kyle just older. "Hey hills does that look like Declan and Kyle over there." "That is Declan but guy looks older than Kyle; let's go check it out." Lori started to shout out his name when she saw the big guy who looked like Kyle but a blindfold on Declan and took off in the car. "Did you see that hills" Hillary was too dumbfounded at what she just saw she could not hear what Lori had said.

Declan was surprise to see Kyle standing outside of a big house dressed similar to Slade and surrounded by security. "Declan it's great to see you." Kyle said cheerfully. Slade looked worryingly at Kyle and asked "what are members of Kard doing here." "Slade, Tom and Adam are waiting for you upstairs I will feel Declan in on everything."

Slade moved thru the house with extreme ease climbing up the banister to get upstairs faster than actually taking the stairs. He moved into Adam's office where Foss and Adam were discussing the situation. "What the hell is going on guys?" Adam looked up suddenly startled by the sudden appearance of Slade. Noticing the startled look on Adam's face he took a step back and lowered his voice. "What is going on; why are members of Kard here?" "Adam wants to go with your plan about Zzyzx" Tom said a little annoyed at the smile on Slade face. "Finally I will tell my inside men that we are a go." "Wait why the change of mind Tom-Tom." Tom gritted his teeth at Slade's nickname for him. "Kyle woke up screaming the other night when you were gone saying he needs to find 781228 XX." "Who is 781228 XX?" "She is another subject in Zzyzx; he said he needs her and loves her." "Sounds exciting I can't wait to meet her when do you want to move on this." "Tomorrow night at 2200." "Understood my men will be ready."

Kyle was explaining everything he had found out about himself. He explained all about Zzyzx and the experiments. He told him about growing up in a tube and his father Adam Baylin. "Wow that is insane and amazing; but why did you bring me here to tell me." "That was my brothers idea he wants to talk to you about something." "Speaking of your brother was he created like you or was he born naturally." "He was created like me but they removed him from the tube when he was ten." "They tortured him beat and starved him for five years before they trained him to become a super soldier.

Kyle looked up to see Slade jumping off the second floor balcony with a smile on his face. "Kyle Tom-Tom just told me you are in love with 781228 XX." Kyle became red with embarrassment and mumbled something about nothing being a sacred. "Awe, your blushing that's so adorable." And with that Kyle tackled his brother and they started wrestling while Declan stood there laughing. "Wait guys who is 781228 XX?" asked Declan confused by Slade's remark. "Declan we will tell you as soon as we find out." "I wanted to speak to about joining a group of Latnok called Megóv." Seeing the confused look on his face Slade explained what it meant "Megóv is Hungarian for protector or shield which ever you prefer." "What is it I'm supposed to do?" Asked Declan in an excited tone. Slade then explained the training he would need and how Tom has offered to take him on as his student.

It was ten o'clock and time for the raid on Zzyzx. Declan was too tired from training with Foss that he had agreed with sitting in the car with Kyle waiting for the team to report back with the all clear. "Damn Kyle how is it you are not as drained as I am after the drills Foss ran on us not to mention Slade's constant surprise attacks." "I am just used to by now and Slade's attacks are fun and are just to keep our minds sharp during sleep." Kyle was nervous and worried he wanted to be in there with Slade and Foss but they both made him promise to stay out in till they called him in; he still could help but try to connect to Slade.

Slade and Foss had met up with Slade's insurgent team and started moving thru the facility. Tom Foss always saw Slade as a slacker comedian with nothing to contribute but seeing the way he was moving thru the facility with his team; it is almost like he is two different people. They walked into an office where a scientist was working when they told him to get on the ground he did not comply he looked scared and confused. Slade walked in hearing the scientist and explained in perfect mandarin Chinese to get on the ground so he won't get hurt. The scientist dropped to the ground without another protest.

Kyle and Declan were sitting in the car waiting when they heard shouting; "get the hell out of the car right now." He held the gun to the two then Kyle and Declan lunged at the guy to try and get the gun. The gun fell to the ground and both Declan and the guard jumped for it.

Slade was running thru the halls when he stopped all of a sudden feeling Kyle's distress. "Kyle and Declan need help." "I will go get them you keep moving and securing the facility." Yelled!" Foss while he was already running down the hall. "You heard the man, keep moving."

Foss was running to the location where they parked the vehicles when he heard a gunshot. Foss increased his speed all the time whilst thinking how he could be so stupid for leaving Kyle and Declan alone. Foss finally arrived at the location of the gunshot to see Declan standing over the body with the gun in his hand shaking. Declan looked up to see Foss and said in a whisper "he was going to kill Kyle and me I had to shoot him." Foss looked at Declan and said "It's ok son I understand just give me the gun and sit by Kyle I will handle this." "Foss how did you know we needed help." "Slade felt something and wanted to come himself but I came instead." "We should get going they only have five more rooms left to secure."

Foss Kyle and Declan were walking into the room marked 781228 XX. Kyle rushed into the room next to the pod were 781228 was in and said "we found her; I will get you out of there don't worry." Foss approached Slade and then noticing the body asked "what happened to him?" "I slit his throat." Said Slade so calm it sent chills up Foss' back. "Why did you do that we had everyone secured already with minimal casualties?" Slade looked at Foss and said plainly "personal reasons Tom-Tom don't worry about it."

"Slade how do we get her out of the pod?" asked Kyle impatiently. "I'm working on it right now bud." Then all of a sudden she started convulsing and all the alarms started going off. Kyle started to take over the computers while Slade was working on opening the pod to get her out of there. Kyle and Slade got her out of the pod then started to resuscitate her. She coughed up some of the pink goo and looked around frighten until she saw Kyle who was whispering I'm here love I'm here XX grabbed him and started to cry. "Kyle a doctor needs to take a look at her" said Slade. "Not one of these doctors I don't trust them." "Nor do I we brought one with us she is outside waiting" said Slade. Kyle picked her up and carried her outside the facility to the medical truck.

The doctor was getting frustrated with Kyle; because he would not let go of the girl the whole time the doctor was looking the girl over. "Kyle man let the doctor care for besides we should do some more training before I leave tomorrow." Declan said half laughing at the way Kyle has been acting. Kyle looked to the girl as if asking her if it were ok with a single nod he kissed her head and Declan and Kyle took off to the training area.

When Kyle and Declan walked on to the training ground they found Slade and Foss sparing. Slade looked up to see Kyle and Declan coming over and asked "how is she doing?" Declan answered with "the doctor said she looks alright; but needs to check her internally. " I see you finally were able to get Kyle away for a bit that should help the doctor; not having Kyle hovering over her 24/7." Slade was laughing at the annoyed look he got from Kyle. Kyle just got even more annoyed which made Declan and Slade laugh even harder. Kyle the lunged at Slade in a playful attack the two then started rolling around on the ground wrestling and laughing. Declan was laughing so hard he didn't even notice them when they pulled him into the fray. Tom looked as if he was enjoying the moment as well.

Adam was staring out the window happily as he watched his two sons playing outside. He was startled by a voice that came out of nowhere "Adam I can explain to you about the girl." "Don't bother Brian I trusted you, Sarah trusted you. How could you do this?" Adam was so livid with Brian that the water on the counter blew the glass to a hundred pieces. Brian with a shaky voice said "how can I fix my mistakes I should not have betrayed you; but you would not have understood that subject…" Adam interjected "subject, she is a girl Brian an innocent child, your daughter not just some experiment." Brian was astonished by the words that had come out of Adams mouth. "I think you should leave I will call you when I am ready to talk more about this." Brian began to walk out when he decided to ask "what becomes of the girl." Adam looked out the window and calmly said "she will stay with Kyle learn, live, and be happy." With that Brian left the house hoping Adam would forgive him.

Tom Foss drove Declan home "you know kid I'm glad Slade brought you in to the fold." Declan looked at Foss as if he were having a stroke and said "really I could have sworn you thought I was a waste of time." "I never thought you were a waste of time just young and stupid." When they arrived at Foss' old apartment they noticed Lori's car waiting for Declan. "What did you tell her about what you were doing?" "I told her I was going on a vacation with my dad look I will handle it you go before she recognizes you." Foss looked worried the agreed after saying "call if there is trouble or if you need anything."

Two weeks later Slade walked into the room to see his brother and the girl sleeping in the same bed. Slade was surprised on how protective Kyle was of the girl he has not left her side in the two weeks the have been together. "Kyle we should give her a name I'm tired of calling her that girl or Kyle's girlfriend." "What should we name her Nicole named me after somebody I reminded them of." "She reminds me of an old friend of mine Jessica how does that sound." That sounds good what do you think." Jessica said she liked it. "Who was this friend of yours Slade?" Jessie had asked in her usual curious voice. "Let's just say a friend and leave it at that alright." Kyle noticed Slade sounded upset about it. Slade then turned and walked out of the room leaving the two alone lying on the bed.

Kyle was happy he could now speak with the Tragers for however long he wants to. He decided that today was the day he would introduce the Tragers to Slade and Jessie. Lori asked "how is everything with you Kyle?" "Everything is going well there are two people I want you to meet." Kyle called for Slade and Jessie Slade was the first to walk in to the room. "Lori, Josh this is my big brother Slade." Lori recognized the man as the man who was with Declan. Josh was the first to react "wow another alien hey what is like on your home planet." Kyle had told Slade about Josh's theory on him being an alien. Slade smiled and said a little boring we haven't had a good human hunt in a while are you GAME." Slade emphasized the word game as if josh would be hunted. Everyone laughed at that even Foss who was at the table with Adam snickered at it. Jessie finally walked into the room she was nervous about meeting Josh and Lori she asked Kyle "what if they don't like me?" Kyle said not to worry they will love you because I love you." Kyle saw her smiled wide and said "hey beautiful come here." Lori caught his use of the word beautiful and became really curious who is this Jessie. Lori, Josh this is Jessie my girlfriend and my soul mate. Josh and Lori's mouths were hung wide open which made slade laugh and Jessie ask what was wrong with them. "Are you going to say something or just stare at us the whole time?" Lori recovered quickly saying it is a lot to take in the news about you having a brother and now a beautiful girlfriend.

After the call was ended everyone in the Baylin house hold stood up. Once they stood up they heard a gunshot and a window shattering. Slade protectively grabbed both Kyle and Jessie and pulled them out of the line of fire. Kyle fought his way out when he noticed it was Adam who was hit. "Adam!" Kyle was in tears at the site of Adam lying there with a hole in his chest. Foss was screaming orders at Slade who was running with his team towards the location of the shot. Kyle did not hear any of this; he was crying and holding the dying Adam. "Kyle….. Kyle, listen to me." Kyle stopped crying and looked at Adam who said with his Dying breath "Kyle I love you and I'm sorry." With that Adam's pulse slowed to a stop and his eyes lost the last hint of life they had.

Michael Cassidy was sitting in his office when he got the call. "It's done Mr. Cassidy." Said the voice on the phone then hung up the call. Cassidy then called his mother "mum, Adam Baylin is dead what do we do now." "We work on getting the assets, you start getting the plans together call me before any of your moves."

**This is my first time posting fan fictions I hope you enjoy this story. Tell me how I could better the story. I would love to have a plethora of ideas from others. **

**Please review, be as critical as you can I want to get better at this. **


End file.
